<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treat by clarityhiding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460246">Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding'>clarityhiding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic or Treat Drabbles [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jason Todd is Robin, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's stuck handing out candy on Halloween instead of going on patrol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic or Treat Drabbles [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked "Jason and Tim, trick or treating at Wayne manor"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are we passing out <em>candy</em>?" Bruce had said it wasn't safe to go out. When Jason began complaining, Alfred ushered him down to the manor gates and thrust a bowl in his hands.</p><p>"Because Master Bruce deeply regretted the year he chose toothbrushes. Rain made the tissue <em>impossible</em> to clean up."</p><p>"I like candy," the boy on the other side of the gate said, holding up his bag. Kid was wearing a pretty sweet Robin costume, though someone'd gone and added tights.</p><p>"Great. You can have it all," Jason said and dumped the entire bowl into the waiting sack. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://themandylion.tumblr.com/">I have a tumblr!</a> Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>